The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventors hereof, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Conventional systems determine a signal to interference and noise power ratio (SINR) estimate by computing an estimated average of the desired signal power (signal power) and an estimated variance of the noise plus interference power (noise power). The SINR corresponds to the ratio of the signal power to the noise power. These conventional systems compute the signal and noise power estimates in a single domain and are effective when the channel is relatively slowly fading in the time domain and less frequency selective in the frequency domain. However, such single domain estimation is ineffective for determining SINR estimates for channels that experience fast fading in the time domain or large frequency selective fading in the frequency domain.